


Stranded

by Xaverri



Category: South Park
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Hot-stud Fireman Kenny, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, now with art!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaverri/pseuds/Xaverri
Summary: When a romantic plan turns into an shocking surprise, Kyle finds himself stuck trying to find his way back home. Luckily enough, a local stranger is more than happy to provide all he needs...





	1. Lost

 

“End of the line. Please, exit the bus!”

“What?” Kyle shoots up from his seat. Grabs his bag to storm to the front, pushing past a hooded passenger on his way there.

“Excuse me,” he says to the driver. “Did you just say end of the line? I thought this bus went to Denver?”

The driver gives him a bored look. “Normally, yes. But there’s roadwork up the 285 this weekend. This line only goes until here.” He taps the notice on the glass separating them and Kyle automatically follows his finger. He looks at it but the words blend together in front of him.

“But… How do I get to Denver, then?”

“You should’ve gotten off at Fairplay, and from there catch the coach or train.”

“What!? Why didn’t you tell me?”

The driver narrows his eyes, Kyle bristles at the intimidating stare. “Listen, buddy. If you had taken the time to prepare your route, you would’ve known. Next to that, I _did_ announce it. Not my problem if you decide to take a nap or listen to your heckin’ I-pads or whatever.”

Kyle blinks in disbelieve at the driver’s rudeness. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, spluttering _what_ ’s that make him aware he starts to sound more like his mother every day. A cough to his side breaks the staring contest he holds with the bus driver. He throws a glare at the only other passenger of the bus, who cocks his head in return – unimpressed - and gestures towards the exit.

“Oh, sorry.” Kyle flattens himself against the glass so the guy can pass, the movement giving pause to his anger, enabling him to focus on his current predicament. “Okay, look. I _need_ to get to Denver. How do I get there?”

The driver sighs with a roll of his eyes. “Take the next bus back to Fairplay.” Kyle can hear the ghost of an _obviously_ echo behind it.

“And when does that bus leave?”

“Don’t know, don’t care. Now kindly remove yourself from the vehicle, I am authorized to use force if necessary.” He starts the engine at that, hand on the clutch with a look that spells danger.

Kyle turns around with a huff, stomping down the steps. “I’ll write a complaint about your behavior!”

“Kiss my ass.” The driver closes the door, cutting off Kyle’s scream of outrage. He watches the vehicle roar off into the night, wanting to rip at the roots of his hair in frustration. As if his day couldn’t get any worse. Finding the bus sign in the dark proves to be an arduous task, but trying to read anything off the timetable is even more-so impossible due to overhead clouds dampening moon and starlight. He fumbles for his phone, belatedly remembering the device ran out of battery hours ago.

Glaring at the useless piece of technology in his hand, he barely contains the urge to throw it to the gravel. Diverting his anger, he kicks the sign instead, his yell quickly followed by, “Ow, _fuck_!”

“Easy, tiger. You gonna hurt yourself.”

Kyle spins around, catching a flame lightening up the face of the hooded passenger. His eyes shine briefly in the fire until his cigarette lights and only the red tip remains where he drags in slowly. Kyle clamps up, the sudden awareness of being watched halting the hissy-fit he was about to indulge himself in.

The stranger blows a cloud of smoke up in the air. “Couldn’t help but overhear. Got yourself stuck, don’t’cha? That there timetable ain’t gonna help you. Not another bus ‘til the crack of dawn.”

“Shit,” Kyle mutters under his breath.

“What’cha gonna do?”

“I don’t know,” Kyle sighs. “I haven’t got the money for a taxi. Is there a motel ‘round?” Not that he can afford much, but he could at least use his credit card and worry about the bill later.

“Nope.” If it wasn’t for the cover of darkness, Kyle could’ve sworn the guy was smirking at him. Great, another asshole redneck. Just what he needs. He shoulders his bag and without another word heads down the road towards the lights of a small town he can spot in the distance.

The guy pops up beside him, startling Kyle. “Where you going?”

“To knock on the door of the first house I see and hope they take me in for the night,” Kyle says carefully, not in the mood at all for conversation but also not wanting to piss off a potential host. Slowly, his eyes adjust to the dark, revealing more details of the landscape and the tall man beside him.

“Good plan.” The guy nods, taking another drag of the thinnest cigarette Kyle has ever seen. One more inhalation and it will be gone. A small brown paper bag is clutched in his other hand, Kyle is positive it holds either crystal meth or moonshine and quickly looks ahead. “Name’s Kenny, by the way. Kenny McCormick.”

“Kyle,” he curtly replies, seeing no need to give the overly nosy stranger his last name.

“Where’d you come from, Kyle, that got'cha ass stranded in the middle of nowhere?”

Kyle eyes the town in front of him. Town perhaps too generous a word for it, even. A quick scan of his surroundings tells him there were no other dwellings around but he remembers seeing mountains on his way in. Could be there’s a big city just over one of those ridges. A chuckle escapes him, he truly has no fucking clue where he is. What a complete and utter fuck-up of a day.

“It’s a boring story, Kenny.” The name sounds unfamiliar on his tongue. “I wouldn’t want to bother you with it.”

Kyle was right; Kenny takes one more drag of the World’s Sorriest Cigarette before he stamps the end out under a heavy boot. He jogs up the two steps that Kyle has gained on him and only then does he exhale. Kyle forces himself to look away, those tell-tale cravings crawling up to him. He could sorely use the comfort right now, but he’s determined to not let anything negative come out of this situation. Last thing he wants is to be reminded of this day through a reignited smoking addiction.

“Well…” Kenny drawls out, “It’s still about five minutes a walk. Why don’t’cha tell me anyway and let me judge if it was boring or not?”

Kyle laughs; a short, one-syllable burst of air. “I’m sorry. If it’s amusement you’re looking for then this won’t cut it. Then again, I’m quite sure at least one person is laughing their fucking ass off, so who knows?”

Next to him, Kenny tilts his head as if saying; _try me._

Taking a moment to gather himself and rearrange his story in a safe way, Kyle begins.

“It all starts with a girl, of course.” He glances at Kenny, who thoughtfully hums and nods along. “Boy meets girl on the internet and they hit it off. In fact, so well, that they decide to meet up one day. Despite living apart a few states, they meet in the middle and spend a joyful day together.”

Kyle grits his teeth at the bittersweet memory, swallows, and ploughs on.

“Many more meet-ups happen. Some short, some longer where possible. We couldn’t see each other a lot at all with h-her being all the way in Colorado and me, California. But we’d try…”

His throat clenches up, and he struggles a few seconds to get his emotions back under control. Small stones crunching beneath their boots and the orchestra of crickets singing from the sun-dried grasslands surrounding them are the only sounds between them - Kenny patiently silent.

“Her birthday comes up. I thought - You know what? I thought - Why don’t I go to surprise her? We’ve been, what, dating for a few months now? Surely that would be a great gift, yeah?” Kyle snorts at his pretentious past self. “So, I take the trip - Fly to Denver, take the bus to her hometown because I’m too poor a student to rent a car. It takes hours but she’s worth it, yeah? And the happy smile on her gorgeous face is going to make it all worthwhile. She’d be ecstatic to see me…”

The lights that are closer now blur in his vision. Kyle wipes his sleeve along his eyes and continues, “I make it up there. It takes me all day but I do and when I ring the bell - Who I presume is her mom -  Opens, takes one look at me and I can just tell she has no clue who I am. Maybe that should’ve already been enough of an indication but she’s polite and I’m stiff with nerves so I don’t take a moment to think when she invites me inside for her s...-daughter’s birthday. And there she is. On the couch. Beautiful as ever. And next to her, another - Another…”

His voice chokes up so badly that he knows he can’t bring out another word. He stares at his feet, amazed by the wonder that is the human body; that it can move on its own without a coherent brain to steer it. This is how people die in car accidents, he thinks. They just keep on walking with a numbed mind and broken heart until something takes the pain away.

“Fuckin’ bitch.” Kenny declares next to him. And he says it with such fire that it shocks Kyle out of his stupor.

“Why am I even telling you all this,” he splutters out loud. He wipes his eyes again, so very tired of crying that he must bat away the temptation of lying down and falling asleep in the fields like that. The sweltering heat of the day lingers in the night; he wouldn’t be needing a blanket for sure. He takes stock of the pathetic state he’s in: sore feet, parched throat, sweaty and grimy and probably stinking up a bunch. If anyone is going to take him in for the night it’ll be a fucking miracle.

Kenny hums a “Dunno?” Then, “I take it you turned tail and went right back home? Did you at least giv’r a piece of your mind?”

The first streetlamp’s beams hit them, and Kyle must look scary for Kenny visibly straightens when he turns to give him a fierce look. “Fuck yeah. Made a scene that’d impress Paris fucking Hilton, alright. Outed that bitch right in front of h-her parents.”

Kyle's eyes land on the first house coming up, a dingy old thing. That’s the third time he nearly slipped up and he gives himself a mental shove. He needs to get his anger back under control lest he reveal the truth, unintended. Being from Cali, he heard all too much about the sort of kindliness the country towns can take to ‘abominations’ like himself. He may feel like there’s not much hope for tomorrow but dying to a redneck mob is not on his wish list.

“Good on ya!” Kenny punches his shoulder lightly and for the first time Kyle really sees him. He beams down at him, blond bangs peeking out from under his hood. His wide grin so full of positivity that it warms Kyle to the core. He continues, “Don’t’cha let a girl like that bring you down for long, Kyle. There’s plenty of fish in the sea and for a guy as sweet and dedicated like yourself, I’m sure they’ll come flocking. Or is it swarming? What do fish do?”

“Whatever it is they do, I’m pretty sure they won’t for me - But that’s okay.” He gestures placatingly before Kenny can retort. “I think I’ll be fine on my own for a while, as long as I can get home, at least.”

They reach the house, which really is no more than a glorified shack, barely held together by strutting beams nailed haphazardly over the foundations. It takes Kyle no more than a second to decide to keep walking. He will repeat it again; he really is in no mood to be murdered on top of everything, tonight.

“You should try this place.” Kyle turns around to see Kenny lingering at the rusty fence, lifting his chin up at the house. “I know the owner, pretty awesome and awesomely pretty. Welcomes posh students stranded in backwards counties all the frikkin’ time. It’s just for a night anyway, and there’s wifi and clean water, even!”

Kyle laughs nervously. Despite the joke, Kenny’s being serious. Should he trust the judgement of someone he only just met? Regardless of the inoffensiveness of his attitude and a smile that makes Kyle unconsciously spill his sorry life story, he can’t help but be wary. The voice of his friend Stan enters his paranoid thoughts, admonishing Kyle for needing to be more open and trusting of strangers. It echoes on about how he could miss out on some great starting friendships. Stan, however, is also six-foot-tall and can crack a walnut in the palm of his hands.

He shrugs, too tired to come up with a polite way to decline. Besides, the lights are out. Kyle is quite sure it can’t be much later than eight pm; the owner might not even be in. He walks up to the front porch, slightly surprised to notice Kenny following him, but at least his presence gives him the courage to knock.

After doing so, and waiting a few seconds to no sounds coming from inside, Kenny bursts out laughing. “Ah, sorry, dude. I’m just messing with you.” He passes by him to unlock the door with a key, then pushes against the wood to force it open. “Welcome to my humble abode. Just give that door a good ol’ shove when you shut it, will you? It gets stuck something awful when the summer’s humidity hits us.”

Kyle stares dumbly, he’s been doing that entirely too often this wretched day, then hesitantly steps through the open doorway. It doesn’t look as bad as from the outside; a cozy space with a big couch, battered tv set and even a game console. There are two doors that must lead to a bath- and bedroom and an open kitchen in the back. Kyle shuts the door behind him, must indeed give it some strength to get it to close properly, then drops his bag down next to him. He arches his spine inwards, wincing at the few cracks he hears but feeling better for it instantly. Kenny has turned on a few lights that give the place a warm atmosphere, despite one being an honest-to-god lava lamp and another being the cliché neon beer-sign that perfectly complements the scenery. He finds Kenny in the small kitchen, where he opens the back-door to let cool air, and a black-and-white cat in, the large beast meowing at him excitedly.

“Howdy kitty, fine evening to you. Seeking shelter from the coming storm?”

The cat meows again in reply. Or just because it’s a cat. Cats meow.

“You’d be wanting some food, don’t’cha? Come along then, let’s see if you have more stomach for this cold cheeseburger than ol’ me.”

Kenny unrolls the brown bag, revealing the logo of a known fast-food chain and reaches in to pull out a half-eaten burger. He carefully wipes off any sauce and places the meat with cheese and all on a dish. Before he can even put it on the floor the cat has already jumped on the counter to dig in, purring wildly.

Kyle looks on in disgust; pretty sure that a burger isn’t a healthy meal for a cat, but the animal doesn’t seem to mind from the way it’s gorging the meat down. Kenny looks on with such a pleased smile that Kyle doesn’t have the heart to criticize. The poor thing is most likely used to eating garbage, unlike his aunt’s spoiled Persians. Plus, it seems to be in quite an okay condition despite one scarred-shut eye.

“What’s his name?” Kyle asks.

“No clue, he never told me,” Kenny answers.

Kyle wants to laugh, but Kenny gives him a one-hundredth percent serious look, so he masks it with a cough and a look around the kitchen.

“Thirsty? Can give you some of that fancy Colorado cool-aid to freshen you up.”

“Colorado what?”

Kenny moves to the fridge, opening it to rummage inside before pulling out two glass bottles of beer, tilting them to Kyle with an amused look.

“Shouldn’t you be asking my age?”

“Why’d I need to do that? This is Colorado: we’re on private property. You’ve got my full consent.” Kenny winks.

“O-oh. I see. Well, that would be wonderful, actually.” Kyle mentally kicks himself; _Could you sound any gayer?_

“Before I open this, you might wanna take that shower, first?”

Swallowing down an excited _fabulous_ , Kyle coughs to instead grunt, “Yeah, sounds good.”

With a glint in his eyes that could be mistaken for impish, Kenny smirks. “Let me grab you a towel, then.”

A little while later finds a refreshed and energized Kyle happily accepting a third beer from Kenny’s hand. It’s miraculous how a few cold ones and a cool shower paints everything brighter, even if it may only be for a little while. Kenny turns out to be nothing like Kyle imagined from his redneck accent and he’s ashamed of how quickly he judged him based on appearance only. To be fair, he quite rocks the mohawk-mullet look. Perhaps Stan really does have a point. It could also be that with each sip of cool liquid going down Kyle’s throat, the lame jokes that Kenny seems to never run out of are becoming annoyingly funnier. Each time Kyle giggles like a school-girl, Kenny’s lips quirk in victorious amusement and Kyle must admit that sight isn’t entirely unpleasant either.

In the short span of time spent together, Kyle hasn’t learned much about his host’s daily life except that he’s a fireman and that his mom and sister live in Fairplay. Earlier today, he took his sister out for burgers and a movie. “Baby-doll” turned twenty-two two weeks ago, but due to the increased threat of wild-fires across the county hadn’t had the opportunity to spend time with her. _Twenty-two,_ Kyle repeats in his mind, only a year older than himself. He thinks Kenny doesn’t act much his age, but perhaps it’s just how Kyle perceives how a twenty-eight-year-old should be. He vows to stop this nagging tendency to put everything in pre-determined boxes, even if it’s just for the frame of time spent with Kenny.

The idle chit-chat about silly things like the difference between their city and country lives flows easily, and even when Kenny starts playing a game of Grand Theft Auto on his own, there’s no uncomfortable silences at all. Kyle declined to play along, claimed he sported a bit of a headache while instead he is now presented with the opportunity to stare openly at the way Kenny’s jaw flexes while flailing about with the controller. Kyle’s becoming increasingly aware of the ill-timed attraction he feels building in his stomach but a black place near his gut taunts him with; _so what? You got your heart broken today. You deserve a little eye-candy. Go on, enjoy it while you can. You can’t act on it anyway. He won’t let you. You’re just a kid to him._

A familiar _ping_ grabs his attention, and he shakes off the disturbingly dark inner-voice when he pulls himself off the couch. Cheap beer always goes straight to his head so he leans a little heavier than normal on the dinner table to unplug his fully-charged phone. He switches it on, happy to see the smiles of him and his super best friend beam up at him from his phone’s background.

“There was a promise of wifi, I believe?”

Kenny pauses his game. “Yep, mind if I type in the code? It’s a bit complex.” He stretches his hand out over the back of the couch and Kyle throws him the unlocked phone before he can even consider the act. He wonders how rude it would seem if he snatched it away again to at least open the wifi options first, but Kenny is done before he can put himself into action. His phone sails through the air in an easily-catchable arch and he thanks Kenny who nods before turning back to his game. While messages stream in on Kyle’s phone, Kenny un-pauses to immediately crash into another car.

“Fucking hell!”

Kyle laughs at the way Kenny throws the controller on top of the coffee-table in frustration, shaking his head before he gets up off the couch to walk towards one of the doors next to Kyle. He stretches his arms out above his head with a groan, hoodie lifting slightly to reveal a smooth, pelvic line. Kyle swallows his sudden dry throat.

“Having fun at my expense, I see? Well, screw you, Kyle. I’m gonna take a shower to cool my bleedin’ heart.”

A small laugh and Kyle finds himself alone a second later. He runs his hand along his neck and breathes a sigh. His phone has finally stopped vibrating. He first sends his mom a message that he’s alright, then scrolls for his favorite contact.

It takes Stan only one ring to pick up.

“Dude, are you okay? Where are you - I’ve been worried sick, man!”

“Relax,” Kyle smiles in the receiver, “I’m okay. I’m in this tiny town called South Park. Got stranded here as the bus didn’t go any farther. Some dude took me in for the night, only just got my phone charged back up.”

Stan heaves a big sigh, and Kyle can catch his girlfriend in the background sounding relieved. “I’m putting you on speaker, alright? Wendy wants to hear, too.”

“Sure,” Kyle says, then is forced to retell today's story in detail for them both. He’s flooded with warmth at hearing their concerned voices and finds himself stunned by how little he had thought of them - of home - for the past few hours. When he gets to that point in the story where he met Kenny, he doesn’t realize how meticulously he’s recounting every moment until Wendy points it out to him.

“Kyle, be careful alright? You sound very familiar with this guy.”

“Nonsense,” Stan cuts through in bafflement. “I’ve been trying for years for him to live a little and you tell him to get all paranoid again?”

“Babe, this isn’t about making friends. Kyle just needs to get home as soon and safe as he can. Have you forgotten what he’s been through, today? I don’t want him to get hurt even more, in any way.”

Kyle rolls his eyes at their bickering, feeling ever the lost son to their marriage. “When you guys are done discussing my life, I just wanted to let you know I’m okay and I’ll be catching the first bus to Denver, early morning. I’ll book a flight online, now I’ve got wifi again. I… I really can’t handle talking to mom right now, could one of you please let her know all is fine and that I’ll be back soon?”

“Of course, honey,” Wendy says right away, her special nickname for him as sweet-sounding as its origin. “Try to get some rest. We’re here for you when you get back.”

Stan takes him off speaker when she walks off to call Kyle’s loving, but often overly-smothering mom. “Dude, for real, though. You sure you’re okay? I didn’t want to say with Wend’s there but you sound a bit tipsy. He’s not feeding you drunk or something?”

Kyle scoffs, “Yes, Stan. I’m okay. I just had a few beers to take my mind off this shit day. Hanging out with Kenny has given me some much-needed distraction. Tomorrow’s another day to wallow in self-pity.”

“ _Has_ he now?” Kyle walks back to the couch, mentally cursing at the way Stan’s voice pitches up in glee. “Is he hot, Kyle? C’mon, tell your buddy Stan. What kind of things has he been doing to take your mind off Dominic?”

“Jesus fuck, dude. None of your business.” He hates the way his friend knows exactly what’s going on by the way Kyle’s hackles rise. In fairness, Kyle would rather go ziplining for a whole week than let Stan know how close he’s hitting home; picturing Kenny and Kyle starring in their own cringe-worthy romance novel.

Which Kyle is _not_ imagining along to, thank you very much.

He drags his hand along his face, feeling the heat rise to his alcohol-numbed cheeks by Stan’s increasingly lewd suggestions on how exactly Kenny could help Kyle get over the awful shock of this afternoon.

“Stop,” he says eventually, urgently, and Stan listens at last, his last giggles dying out. “I just wanna be home.”

Stan audibly sighs, “I know. I’m just messing, you know it. Really, dude - just happy you’re safe. Go get some sleep and let me know once you manage to book a flight back. We’ll come pick you up from the airport and grab some shitty wok on our way back. Wendy’s gonna stock up on ice cream and we can binge-watch anime all day while you cry your eyes out on my shoulder. Sound good?”

“Only if you hold my hair back when I end up eating myself sick and vomit all over the carpet.”

“You know it. I’ll even let you be the big spoon when we cuddle up, later.”

“Oh, Stan. How will I ever fall in love with another again, when you treat me like you do,” Kyle says, sarcasm thick on his tongue.

“Stop rolling your eyes at me, I can feel it from here, dude. It’s creepy. Save that sass for your savior Prince. I’m sure he’ll be all over you if you show him that attitude, it’s too darn sexy.”

With a few last chuckles shared between the two - Stan wishing him an impish _good night_ \- they hang up. Their picture comes back in view and for a moment Kyle is lost in thoughts, happy for the goofy idiot that has been his friend since forever. If anyone could lift his spirit it’s him, and he can’t wait to be back home to their shared apartment where he can relax and let himself be spoiled rotten.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Kyle’s head jerks up to where Kenny is leaning his shoulder against his bedroom door. His _naked_ shoulder. Attached to a naked, fireman-sculpted chest. Kyle doesn’t know how fast he needs to look elsewhere, _anywhere_ and severely hopes his gaze can be written off as a surprised reaction, and not a lingering stare. Much too late, he replies, “Not-” he scrapes his throat, “Nothing much. Going through my messages.”

“Was that him?” Kenny cocks his head towards the phone in Kyle’s hand, strands of wet hair falling over his brow.

“No, not _him_. Just my best friend checking in-”

Kyle snaps his jaws shut but it’s too late. His heart jumps to his throat, eyes locking with Kenny’s with what must be pure panic. For a few seconds, Kenny just stares at him. Kyle’s muscles tense anxiously, ready to bolt from the couch for whatever reason.

“It takes one to know one, Kyle.” Kenny breaks the silence, his voice holding a pleased tone. Kyle’s eyes are drawn to where his hand is casually running along the edge of the towel that’s tightly hugging his hips. He catches Kenny’s eyes before he looks away _again_ but that teasing glint was unmistakable, as if distracting Kyle was all part of his plan. “And you’re not used to hiding, clearly.”

Kyle exhales shakily, clawing at his neck with a sweaty palm. “You’re right. I’m terrible at this.”

“Would’ve fooled a straight man. It’s only obvious if you know what signs to look for.”

Kyle flinches, feels the embarrassed heat crawl up his neck at being called out by this perfect stranger. He’s been on edge all day, causing a less-than-friendly reaction to Kenny’s taunting. “And you would know it all, of course. In this backwater town where friendly neighbors are happily waving pride flags around every June. Bet you’re having a field day picking and choosing your partners from the extensive pool available.”

Despite knowing he’s being rude, seeing it happening in front of him, Kyle hasn’t yet learned to detect and reign in the explosive temper he got from his mother’s side before it turns him into a snake, lashing out wildly. He’s working on that, knowing from being a tad too close at repeating his mother’s past mistakes that he needed to change. He nearly caused the Great Canada War part 2, after all.

Kenny seems to care little for his Jersey attitude. He raises an arm up against the doorframe and leans against it, studying Kyle with a curious tilt of his head. “Why are you mad?”

Kyle throws his hands up in the air. “I don’t know, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. I’m stressed out, really fucking tired and felt cornered by you trying to out me,” he rattles, huffing a breath at the end to calm down. “I’m sorry, please don’t throw me out,” he says, lowering his arms to give Kenny a pleading, open-handed gesture.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Kenny says mirthfully. “Not gonna kick you out when there’s a storm in the air.”

If it wasn’t for the luscious wink that went with that tease, Kyle would’ve most likely exploded again. As it is, he feels himself crack a smile in return, surprised by how easily Kenny defuses his mood. The guy is deceptively charismatic and Kyle again finds he needs to adjust his initial judgement of him. With the tension draining from his shoulders, the tiredness settles more heavily in its place. He hangs his head down, leaning forward on his knees, too afraid to look up again lest he start following drops of water trailing down Kenny’s lean body.

“Let’s get you settled then so you can catch up on some beauty sleep, princess.” Kenny pushes himself off the frame. When he returns, he’s wearing some more clothes - thank heavens - and carries bed linen. Together they make the small couch somewhat suitable for Kyle to sleep on, crashing down on top of the blanket after the job’s done. In the stifling heat, the small exertion is enough to create the need to catch their breaths.

Kyle pulls out his phone to plan tomorrow, making sure there’ll be ample time to get to the airport. The ticket is expensive, costing more than the one he had planned before, but since he went for the budget option and cannot reschedule a flight, he has no choice but to dig out the extra cash. Dismayed, he finishes up and drops the phone on the coffee table, leaning back with a deep sigh. With his head on the back of the couch, his thoughts travel back to what happened before.

He feels he needs to address it for some reason, causing a nervous buzz to tickle along his spine before he opens his mouth to speak. “It must be difficult, being - you know, in this area. You ever thought about moving?” Even to himself, that sounds like the most undiplomatic thing to say, further confirmed by Kenny’s snort. When the other doesn’t bother to answer, just stares at the turned-off tv in silent contemplation, Kyle feels increasingly weary that he has upset his gracious host. But instead of listening to reason and changing the subject, he instead says, “How long have you known – Had to hide? That you’re gay?”

“Who says I am?” Kenny drops his head on the back of the couch, rolls his neck towards Kyle with a fake smile that makes him wish he hadn’t asked. “Don’t care much ‘bout labels. I see what I like and I like what I see.”

Kyle breaks eye contact. “Oh - that’s a very open way of looking at it.”

Kenny just hums, and Kyle can feel his gaze lingering on him by the way the skin at the back of his neck prickles. He wishes Kenny would divert his attention elsewhere, his stare too intense. Without being able to pinpoint why, it makes him uncomfortable. He wants to say something, anything, to break the tension he can feel buzzing between him.

He chances a glance towards him, finds Kenny studying him in thought. Calculating, contemplating.

“What?” Kyle asks, frowning.

Kenny huffs softly, looking down at where his hand is fidgeting with the blanket. “Nothing. Just - Trying to figure out why someone would want to give you up.”

When their eyes next meet, the temperature in the room increases tenfold, making Kyle grip his knees through his sleeping-pants. “O- oh.” He stammers, unable to look away from the intensity of Kenny’s clear gaze. Without breaking eye contact, Kenny stretches out his arm along the back of the couch, gauging Kyle’s reaction like he’s about to pet a feral cat. When Kyle feels calloused fingers carefully touching the back of his neck, he inhales sharply in response, but doesn’t move away. His thoughts are a jumbled mess, unable to settle on anything coherent.

Kenny drops his cheek on his shoulder, looking up at Kyle from under those blond bangs. He’s so god-damn handsome it makes Kyle’s palms sweat, dampening the fabric of his pants.

“I could help you relieve some of that stress you’ve been feeling, if you want.” Kenny’s thumb strokes along his jawline, his voice a tender, careful tone. Kyle must close his eyes, unable to stand the tension. He didn’t think his heart could beat any faster but is proven wrong when he feels the couch dip, a warm body moving into his personal space. He can’t breathe.

“Kyle.”

He knows the caress on his scalp is meant to soothe him, but he can sense the tremor in Kenny’s touch as clearly as the other must feel his tendons go rigid.

“It’s okay to say no,” Kenny whispers, his breath hot on Kyle’s ear. Kyle shakes his head, not even sure in response to what but Kenny moves back, retreats his touch, giving Kyle some much needed breathing-space. He finally opens his eyes, Kenny looking awfully remorseful, cheeks tinted red.

“I- I’m sorry, that wasn’t right of me – to assume-“

“It’s okay,” Kyle interrupts him, though he’s not entirely convinced of that himself. He’s still frozen in place. “It’s – it’s too fast. And yeah. Perhaps a little inappropriate.”

Kenny slumps in on himself, looking everything like a kicked puppy. “Jesus Christ, what was I thinking. I’m sorry – you’re just so… Okay, I’m gonna go now. You’ve got everything you need, yes? Goodnight, Kyle.” Without waiting for an answer, he gets up and practically flees to his bedroom. Shutting the door behind him.

Kyle is staring at the wood with wide-eyes, gulping in hot air to try and get his – everything under control. After a while, he drops down on the couch with an _oomph_ , trying to get comfortable in the cramped space, willing his raging hard-on to go down. He stares up at the ceiling, unsuccessful at making sense of the chaos in his mind, dizzying regret churning around his stomach until he finally falls into a fitful sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to  EleanorC for being my beta. Please check out her wonderfully unique fic "Tell Me Something I Don't Know"!
> 
>  ~~This will probably be just a two-parter, so stick around for the climax. ;)~~ Edit: This will be a three-parter.


	2. Kept

Kyle wakes to the sound of an explosion. He sits up in panic, whipping his head around to locate the source of danger. The room around him lights up in continuous flashes. Clutching at the thin blanket that pools around his waist, he takes a few moments to catch his breath. Another cracking boom resonates around him, the haze of disorientation lifting to recognize it for the thunderstorm Kenny predicted. When he tries to get up, he can’t due to some weight bearing down the blanket around his legs. A flash reveals the source to be the cat that Kenny fed earlier that night, curled up into a ball between his legs. He stares at the creature while blinking the sleep out of his eyes, then pouts; envious of it peacefully sleeping through the noise.

He tries to retract his legs without waking him up, but the cat growls at him.

“Seriously?”

Why did he think it a good idea to fall asleep with long pajama’s, _and_ that scruffy blanket? He’s drenched, t-shirt and bottoms sticking to his skin uncomfortably. When he drags a hand along his temple, it comes away wet with sweat. _Yuck_ , he thinks, wiping it on the stuffy fabric. A third thunder is more felt than heard, making the windows rattle. Dust falls from the ceiling, the flecks creating an eerie atmosphere in the orange glow of the lava-lamp. He moves his legs again, a claw shooting out at his shin.

“Ow, motherfucker!” In shock, he pulls at the blanket, the cat flying off in a hiss before it disappears to god knows where. He doesn’t want to feel sorry for it, angrily tearing off his bottoms to check his leg for injuries. He believes he’s only been asleep for a few minutes- must fight against gravity as he stands. He’s in need of water, badly, moving to the small kitchen in just his shirt and boxer briefs. After opening a few cupboards to find a glass, his eyes land on a bottle holding clear liquid instead. Curiosity gets the better of him when he sees the label mentioning nothing but a date, and makes a grab for it.

The tell-tale smell of alcohol prickles in his nostrils the moment he pops the cork, confirming his suspicion.

It’s a terrible idea, but that doesn’t stop him from taking a speculative sip, the stuff instantly burning away the last vestiges of sleep when it prickles down his throat. Vile, revolting, nasty and similar adjectives cross his mind at the bitter taste, making his lips curl in a snarl. It could very well be paint thinner, Kyle concludes, if it wasn’t for the fact that it has a labelled date.

Authentic, illegitimate moonshine.

He’s secretly satisfied that at least some of his earlier judgement proves factual, a vindictive thought. He takes a larger gulp straight from the bottle. Tears spring into his eyes when the liquid ignites a path down and he scolds himself for his carelessness- wheezing a few breaths above the sink. Leaning down on his forearm, a chuckle bubbles up from his chest.

He wants so badly to go back to sleep but every time he closes his eyes the day’s idiocies dance hauntingly before him.

The second gulp is taken no less rashly, but he welcomes the burn this time. Knowing what to expect doesn’t make it sting any less, but he’s beyond caring. His empty stomach protests, clenching up; he barely manages to abate the bile threatening to emerge. He giggles- a belch interrupting it which only makes him laugh harder. If Stan could see him right now he’d probably think he’d gone stupid. Kyle wouldn’t disagree. Even in college, he always made sure to at least eat something before a night of reveling. Now he hadn’t even had a proper dinner besides the granola bar he had packed for the trip. He wonders if the fridge holds anything to eat besides beer.

A gust of blessed cool wind passes him, diverting his path towards the open back door in fresh temptation. His fingers slide along the bottle’s neck when he grips it, reminding him of the gross layer of sweat covering him, the glass creating a scraping sound as he drags it off the counter with him.

The spectacle outside takes his breath away. A vast landscape, forested mountains beyond, lit up in rapid succession by white and blue strikes all around. Wide-eyed in wonder, he moves out of the doorway until the fields dry grass tickles the soles of his feet. It’s unlike anything he has ever seen before, and the sight both scares and excites him, in awe of the violent forces of nature. Like a man starved for air, he breathes in deeply. There’s an energizing mixture of fragrances in the air, laced with the promise of rain, causing a pleasant tingle to run all over his skin.

He ducks his head when a bolt, immediately followed by a crackling thunder, strikes right above his head. Kyle swallows his pounding heart back into his chest where it belongs, unharmed, adrenaline coursing through his veins in exhilarating fashion. Enraptured, he spreads his arms. A drink to his good health, another for being alive. He feels alive, at least. More so than he thought he would feel, and he takes a final drink to celebrate this epiphany. He has enough sense left in him to leave it at that, already noticing his cheeks go numb from the heavy percentage on a drowsy, empty stomach. Thank fuck for the alarm on his phone. He’s had to deal with worse hang-overs.

The wind picks up, lifting his hair off the back of his neck. The sudden cold contrast gives him goosebumps, and then, without further ado, the heavens open. Within seconds, he’s drenched, but he cheers up at the sky, praising it for the cleansing he craved. It occurs to him that this is what it’s like to _live_ , and the experience thrills him from the spaces between his toes where the grass itches, up to every fat drop of rain plastering amber curls of hair to his head. Closing his eyes, he tilts his head up with a smile, imagining the water washing away his fears and mistakes. All his past anxieties, about everything, seem so insignificant then. About choosing the right path for his future career, if he should put more of an effort into friendships over studying, whether he would ever find love again…

If it had _been_ love…

Had it been?

Kyle thinks of what he planned to give to Dominic. Something that once felt so important to him. Unique and special. Now, revigorated and possibly _slightly_ intoxicated, it feels rather silly to have saved his so-called virtue for this elusive concept of “the one.” He stretches out his arms to the side, one burdened by the weight of the bottle, and implores himself to stop thinking for one god-damned moment in his life- and just _feel_.

“Kyle!”

He smiles up at the rain. Welcoming the shiver that runs through his body at that sleep-roughened voice calling out from behind him with perfect timing.

“Kyle, you daft idiot! Get back inside before you get struck!”

As if scripted, the sky lights up again above them. Kyle doesn’t need to open his eyes to have seen the bolt branching across, the luminosity piercing through his lids leaving a ghost-image of it dancing in his vision.

“Kyle!”

Kyle turns around, not wanting to scare his host into coming to get him. Kenny sounds quite reluctant to do so, standing dry and safe under the cover of the back porch. His grip on a support beam is calm but there’s clear concern on his face. Kyle’s heartrate picks up at the way Kenny’s sleepy eyes narrow at him testily, and Kyle licks the rain off his lips when a strike lights up Kenny’s half-naked body.

 

 

Giggling at the thought of mother nature supplying him with a peep show, he returns towards the house. Despite, or perhaps because of the moonshine, he lets his hips sway a little, confident smirk playing on his lips. There’s enough light to spot Kenny eye his soaked appearance up and down- Kyle catching the moment Kenny notices the challenge in his stride by the way his expression fortifies.

He stops in front of him, crossing his arms across his chest, the gesture not coming off as cool as he intended from the awkward way he must clutch the bottle.

Kenny tuts, “I see you found the booze. Thought drinking yourself in a stupor and getting hit by lightning would take away your troubles? Or perhaps you were hoping to catch pneumonia? I can tell you, it ain’t all fine and dandy to go out that way.”

“Lighten the fuck up,” Kyle retorts, giggling at the excellent timing of a flash. “I was just enjoying the rain. I’m not that miserable that I want to kill myself, jeez.”

Kenny straightens and holds out his hand. “Gimme that. You’re drunk.”

“No, I’m not. Just tipsy.” Kyle hands over the bottle anyway, openly watching the bob of Kenny’s Adam’s apple when he takes a few gulps in turn. A shiver makes his teeth rattle at the look Kenny gives him next; full of fury and hunger. “God damnit, Kyle. You’re gonna get sick. Get inside, now.”

The barked order goes straight to Kyle’s cock. Before Kenny can move away Kyle grabs his wrist, holding him in place. Slowly, Kenny’s eyes turn back to him. The restraint in his stance does nothing to sway Kyle’s new-found revelations.

“Kiss me,” he says, before considering it.

“No,” Kenny replies, eyes widening.

“Why the fuck not? You were offering earlier, and now it’s off the table? Suddenly I’m not good enough to fuck after a few sips of alcohol?”

“Jesus Christ, no that’s not- It ain’t right, Kyle. You’re upset.” Kenny tries to pull his hand free but Kyle strengthens his grip determinedly.

“I’m not upset,” he counters, articulating meticulously, “I just got thinking how utterly useless it is to keep waiting for some divine signal to let me know if I am making the right choice. Of how much I am depriving myself of enjoying life because I am too afraid of taking a risk for the unknown. Look at where that pretentious mentality got me.”

In the back of his mind, paranoia screams at him, but he ignores it, done with bowing down to those same ancient fears endlessly. He cages the voices, turns the lock and throws away the key with a shake of his head that causes curls of wet hair to fall over his eyes. His free hand brushes his hair back, looking up at Kenny with hooded eyes. Then he repeats with calm demand, “Kiss me.”

Kenny groans, sounding desperately conflicted. Kyle imagines the way that sound will reverb on his lips if he gets to kiss Kenny’s throat, his cock stirring in anticipation. His lips part, openly taking in Kenny’s calendar-worthy chest, watching it expand rapidly from quickened breaths. _He_ is having this effect on him, and it blows Kyle’s mind. At last, Kenny’s hand circles his wrist, mirroring the hold he has on him.

“You’re a fucking handful, Kyle.”

“A bit more than that, I recon.”

Kenny’s lips curl minutely. “I’m the only one allowed to make the cringey jokes here.”

“Then why don’t you shut me up, already?”

Kenny closes his eyes, inhaling vigorously, raggedly. When he opens his lids and glares back, Kyle knows he has given in. Kenny reins him in, closing the distance in one swift pull. The contrast between his rain-cooled lips and Kenny’s warm ones when they finally press together makes Kyle’s legs shake. The contact as electrifying as the storm raging above them.

“You’re freezing,” Kenny breathes in-between open-mouthed kisses.

The scruff on Kenny’s chin stings when Kyle mouths over it; he’s already looking forward to the chafed lips he’ll have later. Letting go of Kenny’s wrist, he trails fingers up his arms to wind along his neck, pulling the tall man down to whisper in his ear, “Warm me up, Kenny.”

Kyle was right, that groan does feel good against his mouth. He latches onto Kenny’s neck, licking and sucking a haphazard path. He can’t get enough of the taste there, slightly salty- Kenny’s skin smooth beneath his tongue. He sinks his teeth in when Kenny grabs the back of his neck, guiding him to where he wants Kyle to suck. The accompanying moan makes Kyle feel beyond achieved; _he’s_ doing that to this exquisite man.

Next thing he knows, he’s being shoved back against the outer wall’s wooden panels, air leaving his lungs in a grunt from the force. Somewhere he registers the sound of glass breaking, but then Kenny bends down, grabs the back of his naked thighs and lifts him up like it’s nothing. Kyle’s gasp is soundless, instinctually wrapping his legs around Kenny’s waist while strong hands grab his ass, pushing him against the wall to keep him trapped there. The flex of Kenny’s abdominal muscles feels heavenly- Kyle must drop his head back to focus on not coming on the spot.

“Fucking handful, for sure,” Kenny growls, provokingly squeezing his ass, creating more friction where he’s gyrating against the base of his cock. Kyle mewls, hands that were clutching Kenny’s shoulders now moving into locks of hair that have been vying for his attention all evening. The blond spikes slide smoothly in-between his fingers, just like he imagined it. With a clench of his fists he yanks Kenny’s head back so he can look down at him, copying Kenny’s hunger.

“Will you stop yapping and kiss me properly, for fuck’s sake?”

Without waiting for an answer, he crashes down on Kenny’s mouth, tilting his head so he can lick his way inside. Kyle decides that the moonshine tastes much better this way; tinged with a hint of smoke, sucking it straight off Kenny’s tongue. The tiny grunts that Kenny lets out while he shoves back against the force of Kyle’s kiss are getting to Kyle, and he grinds his hips down, desiring, craving…

Thunder cracks right above them, shocking both out of the daze to realize the storm isn’t over by far. Kyle slides down a fraction until something hard and thick pushes against him from below. He jerks back from the kiss to stare at Kenny’s slickened lips.

“Oh, fuck,” Kyle breathes hotly.

“Yeah? You want that? Can take you right here against the wall. Gives you a stunning view to boot.”

It’s not fair how easily such an utterance makes Kyle’s skin crawl. He must bite his tongue before he blurts out; _Yes,_ and _Now, please._ However, he can only endure the splinters of wood trying to wedge itself into his shoulder blades for so long, so he leans down instead to nip at Kenny’s bottom lip before saying, “Inside. The sight of you above me will have to do.”

“Brat,” Kenny snorts, but before Kyle can retort they’re moving. He inhales sharply, clutching Kenny’s shoulder tightly when the support of the wall behind him disappears. It shouldn’t be legal to carry him around this effortlessly, as if he’s incapable to walk on his own, and Kyle certainly shouldn’t be enjoying it this much. Whenever Stan treats him like this, reminding him of his skinny weight versus his strength, it pisses him off to no ends.

They pass the living room. The cat has found his solace back on the couch and Kyle pretends this doesn’t make him feel a little relieved. He spots his bag and a thought- no, a _perfect_ idea pops up. “Wait, let me go.”

Kenny stops in his tracks, moves his head back to regard Kyle with concern.

“Don’t think- hold on- I just want to-”

Kenny lowers him, taking a step back hesitantly. Kyle holds up a finger, crouching down at his bag, rummaging around until he finds what he’s looking for. He pulls out the two packages, then returns to Kenny, who looks at the items curiously before he lifts his eyebrows.

“Kyle…”

Kyle is painfully aware of his appearance; drenched and shivering, pathetically offering quality lube and condoms to a complete stranger. But Kenny is giving him such a lustful smile that in that same moment he pushes those detrimental thoughts back down where he won’t allow them to appear again for the remainder of this night.

Kenny’s hands are large enough to clutch both packages in one grip, his other running the back of his fingers along Kyle’s temple until they card into his dripping hair, directing Kyle’s ear towards his mouth. “One last question before I take you to bed; how did you envision this going: all sweet ‘n loving,” Kenny presses a kiss so soft behind Kyle’s ear, it makes his stomach flutter. “Or do you want me to rough you up a little? Make you sweat and scream my name?” Kyle’s knees nearly give way at Kenny’s teasing bite, the other curling his lips against his skin knowingly.

“How about; with no regrets?” Kyle says weakly, convincing no one. Kenny pulls back, grins possessively at Kyle.

“Don’t’cha worry about that, I’ll make it good. Set you a standard you’ll find hard to beat- make you remember _me_ every next time someone else gets to taste you.”

Kyle is rendered speechless, until Kenny crouches down to his waist, grabs him there, and hoists him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He screams out protests, bringing his fists down on Kenny’s back who laughs boisterously and walks him the short distance to his bedroom. Kyle is dumped onto his bed unceremoniously, groaning at the impact on the hard mattress.

“Sorry,” Kenny says, looking anything but. He unpacks the lube, giving the bottle a once-over. The storm continues to rage outside, flashes lighting up the room from in-between the half-open curtains. Kyle would be looking around, interested in what Kenny’s most private living space looks like, but he’s caught staring at the lines of his body once more, forgetting he was supposed to be insulted at the way he was man-handled into his bed.

Eventually, Kenny drops the items on his nightstand and grabs the towel he was wearing earlier from a chair. “As much as I like the look of that clinging to you, you need to dry off.”

Kyle sucks his lower lip between his teeth, a bit apprehensive at getting undressed as he is nowhere near as fit as the man beside him- but then remembers that he literally pushed his virginity in Kenny’s hands just a minute ago; It seems a bit silly to get bashful after that. He pulls his shirt up over his head, nonchalantly, he hopes, discarding it in the chair’s general direction before leaning back on his elbows, wearing just his boxer briefs.

Kenny is biting his lip at where his erection is pulsing, his stare getting Kyle _quite_ flustered.

Normally, Kyle would laugh at a look this cheesy. What is it with Kenny; making him feel hot and desired, instead? He breathes shakily, causing Kenny to snap out his appraisal and toss the towel at Kyle’s head. Kyle sniffs, offended, then dries his upper body and hair, jumping when the bed dips and a warm hand touches his thigh.

Kenny cocks his head slightly. “You’re a bundle of nerves, let’s take care of _that_ first.” He kneels on the bed, ignoring Kyle’s muttered exclamations that he’s _not nervous_ and runs his fingertips down along his chest, over his stomach, attempting to drag his underwear down. Jerking his chin up with a smile, he tugs at the fabric until the message gets through Kyle’s hazy mind and he lifts his hips on auto-pilot, breath quickening. Kenny pulls his boxer briefs in one smooth move, throwing it over his shoulder while his eyes roam over Kyle’s body. Kyle flushes, wants to cover up every blemish revealed to Kenny. He starts to move the towel in front of him but Kenny wrenches it from his grip to toss it to the side, then grabs Kyle’s wrists and falls forward, pinning him to the bed.

“Getting shy on me, gorgeous? After all that cockiness you’ve showed, outside?”

Kyle scoffs, looking off to the side with a blush. This only invites Kenny to devour his neck, which he greedily accepts. He climbs on top of Kyle, making him whimper at the feel of hot, naked skin on skin. A thick thigh rubs along his straining hard-on, creating heated friction. Kenny nibbles, sucks and licks a path down, towards a place not many have gone before, but never has Kyle felt this turned-on at the prospect. He cranes his neck, watching how this man steadily moves towards where he’s weeping for attention.

When Kenny licks a drop of pre-come off his lower stomach, he grabs his shoulder in panic. “Fuck- stop. If you do that, I’m gonna come right away.”

Kenny looks up, filthy smirk on his face as he completely ignores Kyle’s plea and inches down until he’s hovering over him. “So?” He counters, moist breath making Kyle’s cock jump. “We’ve got all night.” He opens his mouth and shamelessly runs his tongue all over Kyle’s length, winking cheekily.

That image is burned onto the back of his eyelids as Kyle closes them, digging his fingers into Kenny’s hair while a pitiful whine passes his lips. _Hot-Tight-Wet,_ his mind screams at him when Kenny takes him into his mouth, wasting no time to suck any coherent thought right out of him. He’s afraid to look down; knows it’ll be too incredible a sight to observe. He bites his wrist without even realizing it. Kenny’s tongue swirls along his head and he can already feel his balls tighten, more pre-come pulsing out with every tight suckle. He doesn’t want to come, tries so hard to fight it, for he wants this ecstasy to never end but when Kenny pushes his thighs further apart and runs his fingers up between his cheeks, his arousal peaks to the point of no return. Muffling his screams on his arm, he shoots down a load into Kenny’s mouth. His stomach clenches so hard it causes his upper body to rise from the mattress, nails clawing into Kenny’s shoulder. He makes the mistake of opening his eyes, confirming that yes, seeing Kenny swallow his cockhead, milking his come, is indeed the sexiest thing he’s ever experienced. It gives an extra spike to his orgasm. When it’s over and done, all the energy leaves his body, and he flops bonelessly back onto the bed, struggling to catch his breath, his vision swimming.

Somewhere he registers a chuckle, but he’s too spent to react in any form, let alone retort in his usual, fiery way.

“What’s the matter, Kyle. Cat got your tongue?” The rough quality from Kenny’s voice crawls pleasantly all over Kyle’s body. He drowsily opens his eyes, not even realizing he had them closed in the first place, but can’t do much but huff a few breaths in Kenny’s general direction. He’s again sitting on his knees next to Kyle, downing a glass of water while eyeing him from the corner of his eyes. He wipes his lips, a pleased grin plastered on his handsome face. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Sucked the brat right outta you.”

“Shut up.”

“Aaand it’s back. Guess I’ll have to try a bit harder, next.”

Kyle sticks out his tongue- barely a second for he’s still in need of oxygen, coming up blank with a witty retort.

“Think you’ll get away with that, Kyle? Don’t tease me with your tongue if you’re not gonna put it to use.”

Kyle licks his lips, warm puffs of breath blasting over them. “C’mere, then.”

A small sound escapes Kenny before he leans down, angling his head to fit their mouths together. They kiss lazily for several minutes, Kyle’s taste buds trying to make sense of the salty mixture of sweat, come and _Kenny,_ until his heart stops beating as if he just ran a marathon. It calms down to a strong rhythm, curious to experience more. Their tongues slide together in a way that makes his skin tingle, every stroke of slickened lips equally ticklish and relaxing. Kyle likes this very much, can’t seem to get enough of how Kenny’s muscles move under his fingers with every smooth grind of his hips. When Kenny ends the heated session with a definite kiss, Kyle is quite eager to move on.

“Turn around,” Kenny whispers at him, then laughs, “Oh, don’t look so shocked. Just wanna give you a rub.”

Blushing, Kyle moves to lay on his stomach, decides against letting Kenny know that he misunderstood his reaction. The smug bastard is already way too full of himself.

Strong hands knead into his shoulders and along his spine, Kyle humming contentedly. If it wasn’t for the excitement thrumming through his veins, he could very well drift off peacefully. He tries to remember the last time he felt this relaxed, but comes up empty. When he’s nothing but a puddle, sinking into the bed, Kenny moves over him. He leans on his forearms beside Kyle’s head, covering his body in warmth and delicious pressure.

He kisses his shoulder, nuzzles into his skin, then pulls Kyle’s earlobe between his teeth in a tender nibble. Kyle’s heart constricts, but before he can wonder at that, Kenny murmurs lazily, “Told you I’d make you feel good. You ready for more?”

There it is; the last chance for Kyle to pull out of this deal. He thinks- no, _knows_ that Kenny would honor it right away if he gave him even an inch of doubt, has proven that to Kyle earlier that evening. Not a hair on Kyle’s body is letting that happen again. He smiles, cranes his neck back slightly so he can show the man behind him that he’s completely serious when he replies with a drawled out, “Yeah.”

Kenny nods, parts his lips to lick Kyle’s shoulder, blowing on the wet skin next. Goosebumps spread, rippling over Kyle’s skin in waves of excitement, relighting the fire between them. The bicep of Kenny’s arm next to him buffs up when he leans down on it, freeing his other arm to move down Kyle’s back, placing his full hand over his butt. He massages both cheeks, covering the back of Kyle’s neck with arousing kisses.

Kenny’s hand leaves him, fumbling above him. Kyle heaves a shuddering breath, picturing Kenny pulling down his bottoms to free himself. He fights the urge to twist around and have a look, battles against his nosiness for the sake of his self-respect. Kyle’s done plenty of gawking tonight, is determined to keep at least a little mystery to the whole baffling encounter.

Kenny stretches to grab a condom and the lube, popping the cap with practiced ease. When cool drops hit his butt, Kyle clenches his jaw to bite down a startled gasp. Kenny laughs softly beside him, shrugs when Kyle casts an angry look over his shoulder. “Oops? Only have one hand free.”

“You could’ve sat back, ass.”

“True,” Kenny grins, “But then I’d have missed you going all-” His face contorts comically.

“Fucker,” Kyle says, unable to prevent his lips from lifting.

Kenny leans down to his ear while his hand warms up the lube, spreading it between Kyle’s cleft. “Not yet, but soon enough.”

Kyle scoffs at the cruel tone, but can’t deny the thrill it brings him. He grips the sheets beneath, curls his fingers in the fabric when Kenny pushes a finger inside, making sure his hole is slick and prepped. Kenny rips open the condom’s package with his teeth. Kyle was taught this is unadvisable, but no one bothered to tell him it also looks rather hot, so he watches silently while Kenny wraps himself. He noses Kyle’s head to the side, pulls at his earlobe with his lips, then he does sit up. A big rumble outside lights up the room, temporarily blinding Kyle.

Hard flesh slips between his butt, coating itself in long strokes. Kyle presses his nose in the sheets and takes big gulps of air, intoxicated by Kenny’s scent. Fingers dig into skin and Kyle is lost to the sensation, not even realizing he is lifting his hips, lustfully presenting, until Kenny mutters a curse from above him. He wants to yell at him, anxious for him to _get going already,_ but can’t get a word in between pants and the need to keep swallowing.

Each slide of Kenny’s hard cock becomes more urgent, straying to press against his hole a little longer each pass until finally, with a throaty moan, he pushes inside. Kyle tenses, expecting it to hurt. Kenny immediately drops back down on his forearm. “Shh, relax. I won’t hurt’cha.”

His stuttered breath belies the calmness of those words, warming Kyle with the knowledge that Kenny is just as affected as he is. He takes a controlling breath and on the exhale, forces his muscles to loosen up. Kenny drops his forehead on Kyle’s shoulder, groaning, tightening his grip on Kyle’s ass. “F-fuck, yeah- that’s it.” He sinks deeper, panting hotly against Kyle’s skin until he’s all the way in. Kyle is grappling to come to terms with the fullness, the stretch foreign, nothing like the meager toys he’s used to.

For a few moments, all Kenny does is draw ragged breaths against him, Kyle feeling a bit awkward just lying there. His thighs start to burn from the strain of keeping his hips tilted up so he moves them against the smooth sheets, attempting to get comfortable. Kenny immediately pins him in place with a strong grip. “D-don’t move for a second, please.” Kyle hasn’t heard this tone of desperation on him before, then cracks a smile when he realizes Kenny is trying vehemently to keep from coming.

Kenny lifts his head over Kyle’s shoulder, gives his amused expression a once-over then slaps his ass, making Kyle gasp out loud. “Fucking brat.” Kenny sneers down at him. “Nothing but trouble.” He spanks him again, before clutching his hips, keeping him in place with one hand as he starts fucking him deep and slow. Kyle’s eyes widen, nearly ripping the sheets off the bed from the barrage of new sensations. The grip that Kenny has on him helps, but his knees keep slipping, breaking his concentration to try and get used to a big dick sliding deep inside his ass. He closes his eyes, groaning in exasperation.

A little bite to his shoulder grabs his attention, and he glances at Kenny observing his clenched jaw from above. Before he can open his mouth, Kenny sits up on his heels, grabbing two pillows from above Kyle’s head. He curls an arm around Kyle’s waist and heaves him up, never even close to sliding out. Kyle gasps, is becoming painfully aware that he’s nothing but a ragdoll, being bent to Kenny’s whims. He should be fighting this but all Kenny does is place the pillows beneath his hips so Kyle can rest against them. He stutters a sigh, flushing at the considerate touch, before settling down to fully surrender to Kenny, who leans back over Kyle and starts moving inside him again.

Another lightning bolt nearly blinds him, so he turns his head away from the window- freezing when he catches the scene in the mirror next to him. Kenny is in full view, leaning down over him, stomach muscles constricting with each controlled pitch against Kyle’s hips. His hair is darkened by sweat at the roots, sticking out, cascading down his face to tickle Kyle’s neck. He’s biting his bottom lip, eyes dark and focused, following the red streaks that his nails are branding along Kyle’s spine.

Kyle moans at the spike of arousal hitting him like a truck.

Kenny’s eyes lift, follows his gaze to find him through the mirror. The filthy, open-mouthed smirk that appears doing nothing to break the purely pornographic image. His hips slow down, grinding sensually at a torturously slow pace. He scratches a path down Kyle’s side, the sting stirring Kyle’s cock back to life. “Like what you see?”

Kyle wants to retort but Kenny licks his shoulder and he’s rendered stupid at the sight of his tongue running over skin. _His_ skin.

“Don’t’cha think we make a pretty picture together?”

Kyle nods weakly, watching how Kenny’s cool countenance breaks in a smile before he leans down to nuzzle hotly into Kyle’s hair. Kyle is enthralled by the vision of them- surprised he’s not revolted at seeing his own body in such a submissive position. Base instinct makes him arch his spine when Kenny pulls off him to perch on his heels, clawing along Kyle’s spine. He must really dig the sight of his markings. Kyle bites his lip at the kink, his dick agreeing wholeheartedly.

Grabbing his hips, Kenny thrusts harder into him, Kyle panting within seconds. The steady motion is getting to him, his cock further swelling when Kenny is nearing a spot he hasn’t yet been able to find when working himself. He arches his back further, caught up in how _nasty_ it looks mirrored back, but Kenny pauses, gyrating his hips in tight circles. Kyle lets out a whine; just when it was getting real good… Kenny leans over him once more, drops of sweat falling from his face, splashing against Kyle’s heated skin.

“Starting to feel it?”

“Y-yeah…”

“Good. As fucking sexy as it looks when you do that,” Kenny’s coarse voice breathes over his skin while he taps his ass, making it jiggle, “It’s gonna blow your mind if you arch your back the other way. Try it.”

Lifting his brows, Kyle does as he says and bends his spine. The sight is less appealing, but when Kenny slides out, then shoves Kyle’s hips back against him in a hard thrust, he is struggling to get air into his lungs. He felt that _everywhere_.

“F-fuck,” he pants.

Kenny slides his lips along his back, trailing a hand to Kyle’s cock. His lips curl against his skin when he finds him rock-hard once more. “Kyle. I’m gonna fuck you hard now, okay? Don’t hold back, let me hear you. Never mind the pillows.”

“The pillows?” Kyle echoes, but then all thoughts leave him as Kenny bends down over him, grabs his shoulders from below his chest, and starts fucking him into the mattress. Kyle tries, he really does, to swallow down his cries, but he’s helpless against it when that phenomenal feeling from before is repeated. Each hard thrust tightens his insides like a coil, ready to snap. Wet sounds of skin hitting skin echo around the room. His butt bounces back on Kenny’s hips, balls slapping against him. Fingers dig painfully into his shoulders; Kenny is restraining his body from vaulting forward from the force of getting pounded hard, but the sting helps to intensify the pleasure. He cries out, pitching higher when his orgasm crashes over him, soiling the pillows beneath him with spurts of come. He doesn’t give a shit for Kenny is fucking him right through it, elongating his bliss. His cock pulses for longer than he thought possible, each hit against his prostate forcing out more fluids until he’s spilled dry.

Kyle’s entire body twitches when Kenny clamps down on his shoulder, moaning out his muffled bliss. The delicious growl vibrating from his chest sweetens the pain of his bite, perfectly complementing the uncontrollable shivers overwhelming Kyle. Kenny keeps grinding his hips down, fully riding out his pleasure. He sucks hard at the tender spot, before running his lips over it apologetically. For a moment, his full weight bears down on Kyle as he exhales powerfully, but then he tightens his arms, pulling him against his chest. Kyle can’t tell whether the thunderous heartbeats that pulse everywhere are his or Kenny’s, or both.

Slowly, the pair moves apart; Kenny lifting off him while Kyle just slumps back down into the crumpled sheets, cool air wafting over his sweaty back. He’s exhausted, but from the thrum in his veins and the flush on his skin, thoroughly satisfied. The pillows are being pulled out from under him- Kenny clawing at his waist to turn him sideways, guiding him back against his equally soaked chest. If Kyle hadn’t been thoroughly confuzzled from the most intense orgasm of his life, he might’ve pondered the sticky, intimate position; letting this stranger spoon him recklessly. But Kenny isn’t a stranger- not anymore, and Kyle is _done_ appeasing to his own compulsive demands to make sense of every circumstance.

The mild kisses on his shoulder, coupled with the soothing soundtrack of the passing storm are causing Kyle to go divinely comatose, so he jolts in agitation when Kenny sits up suddenly.

“Shit, the roof’s leaking.”

Kyle sleepily grabs a hold of him, an upper-arm he thinks, for he’s too tired to open his eyes. No way Kenny is gonna leave him now.

“Kyle, let go. The electricity- if the water gets near-”

“Fuck the water,” Kyle mumbles against the sheets. Kenny huffs a laugh, then moves down to place a kiss on Kyle’s cheek, his grip slackening in response. His head is lifted, being brought down on a pillow and with the last beats of Kyle’s conscience he senses a blanket covering him, followed by a sweetly whispered, “Sleep, tiger.”

Kyle surrenders.

 

\---

 

The squeak of his bedroom door interrupts his thoughts, Wendy pokes her head through the opening.

“Got any laundry for me?”

Kyle follows her gaze to where his bag lies unpacked, exactly where he dropped it when he got home yesterday. He could try to make an excuse, but they both know it’s nothing like him to keep stuff lying about. He shrugs and gets up from where he was listlessly sprawled in bed all afternoon, to take out the dirty clothes.

“That one too,” Wendy points at the shirt he’s wearing while he dumps a few items in her basket. “It looks a bit crumpled.”

Kyle’s first instinct is to say _no_ , but he really ought to get rid of the smell of rain and sweat if he wants to start forgetting. He pulls the shirt over his head and adds it to the pile. Succeeds in not caring. “Thanks,” he says, moving back to the warm embrace of his bed, halting his steps when Wendy inhales sharply behind him.

“What?”

“Kyle, your back…”

He looks over his shoulder, taking note of the red welts looking like a wild animal attacked him. His face sours.

“Oh,” he says impassively, turning to block Wendy from the perverse sight.

She looks pale, her lip trembling. “Kyle, what happened? Please tell me that was consensual.”

“Christ,” he flushes, annoyed at her awkward assumption. “Yes, it was. I’m not some kid, okay? Despite what you think, I’m perfectly capable of making adult decisions.”

She moves the basket to her other hip. “The more often you say that, the less inclined I am to believe it. But, sure. As you like. I won’t pry. I just want-”

“Wendy, it’s fine,” he interrupts her blabbering, the poor attempt at her hiding her concern outright irritating. “Please don’t tell Stan. I’ve enough shit to deal with as it is and I don’t want him mothering over me as well. I’m alright.”

“I won’t,” she says, worrying her lip. She looks as if she wants to hug him, still upset over what’s now hidden from her view.

“Just- just know we’re here for you, you hear me? If you ever want to talk about what happened between you and Dominic; only a door away. “

Kyle fights the urge to tell her _not Dominic_ , but from the look she’s giving him, he can tell she’s suspecting too much already. He’s not going to give her the pleasure of dragging it out of him, is not as easy a target to her inquisitiveness as her boyfriend. He shrugs in reply. With a sigh, she leaves him to his thoughts.

It’s only been last night since he got home, yet he’s already getting agitated at how he can’t seem to stop replaying the events of the last two days. Yesterday went by in a flash of chaotic panic; waking up in an empty bed to the distant nag of his alarm with a pounding head, itchy throat, and sore in places he didn’t even know could get hurt. With a shock he got up, dashing for his phone in the living room after picking up his discarded clothes. It had been going off for a while, so he burst into action, nausea causing his skull to throb at every turn of his head. He vowed vehemently to never, _ever_ do something as stupid as drinking illegal alcohol again, the memory of its foul taste lingering in his mouth, making him retch.

He had missed the first bus, and the next, but was able to catch the third at a hair’s breadth, this driver loads friendlier as he stopped to let his sorry ass on when he chased the vehicle with waving arms. The trip to Denver was excruciating, concentrating on keeping his stomach from spilling at every bump in the road, panicked thoughts at missing his flight overwhelming anything else. _I haven’t even left a thank-you note._

Later, on the plane, he tried to settle down for a nap, but ended up staring at the clouds in humiliation the entire flight. He blamed the stench of sweat and sex surrounding him for his shame, causing the lady next to him to turn her head away, appalled, more than once. _It was just a one-night stand._

Stan picked him up, as promised. If he sniffed shallowly while Kyle hugged him a little tighter than was necessary, he said none of it, soothingly returning his embrace. _It’s normal to be a little shaken. He was your first. You’ll be over this, soon._

At home, a shower, two painkillers, and a serving of Chow Mein took care of the lingering effects of moonshine, but neither the affection of Wendy, nor the entertainment provided by Stan proved to distract him for long. He was more than happy to let them think it was Dominic’s fault, causing him to be unusually quiet during a few reruns of his favorite anime. When he crawled into bed that night, he told himself it was the shitty wok that caused his stomach to churn, not the lingering scent of the shirt he had foolishly put back on.

And now, while pulling his blanket over himself to block out the world, he repeats the same mantra that lulled him into sleep last night. _No need to even consider it. It wouldn’t have worked out, anyway. Not a chance._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gorgeous Kenny fanart by the amazingly talented [n3rdx](http://n3rdx.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Editing done by the ever-so patient and fantastic [EleanorC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorC/)
> 
> One more chapter to come!


End file.
